Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Archive/Professor Paradox
For accurate info on Professor Paradox, see his Ben 10 Planet page. Appearance In Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse, he has his Alien Force/Ultimate Alien appearance, but his the color of his coat and inner shirt are reversed. In Ben 10: The Omniwars, he has his Omniverse ''appearance, but with a black and blue Chrono-Navigator. In Ben 10: Negative Rising, he has his ''Alien Force/''Ultimate Alien appearance. However, the Chrono-navigator has become similar in appearance to a ring. Crisis In Right On Time, the assassins kill Paradox, but he wakes up in a blue space saying "Not again" right before the episode ends. Ben 10: Super Omniverse He has his Omniverse appearance but with his ''Ultimate Alien/Alien Force ''head. He reappears in Invasion Plot to aid Ben and co. Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited He has his ''Omniverse and Alien Force/Ultimate Alien appearances, depending from which period he comes from. He appears in 99 For A Change to warn Ben about the upcoming Time War. In Ben Quest, he aids the Bens. In Ben 10: Across the 23rd Dimension, he sends Ben and Azmuth 23 years in the past of Dimension 23 to prevent MAL.W.A.R.E.'s invasion. Ben 10: Infinity He has his UAF body but with his OV head. Hean 10 Years after Ben 10: Omniverse, Paradox is still roaming the universe, timelines, etc. He finds Hean and helps him return to normal. He will appear again later on in the series. Ben 10: Shattered Dimensions. Exactly the same. Back in Action: Alien Universe Paradox will appear in many episodes of Back in Action: Alien Universe. He made his first appearance in Infernosphere. Ben 10: Hero Of Infinity Paradox appears several times in Ben 10: Battle Of The Ages giving advice and giving Ben the keys to the alien X transformation in the Ultimatrix. John Smith 10 Paradox makes his first appearance in Paradox (John Smith 10), almost mirroring his first appearance in Ben 10. He appears whenever the universe is in danger, usually involving a time travel problem. Appearances *Paradox (John Smith 10) (first appearance) *War of the Worlds Part 1 (John Smith 10) *War of the Worlds Part 2 (John Smith 10) *Time Walker *Love (John Smith 10) *John 10,000 (episode) *The Ultimate Enemy Part 1 (John Smith 10) Galactic Battle *Forge of Creation (John Smith 10) (first re-appearance) Ancient Times *Rebirth (John Smith 10) (first re-appearance) *His World Part 1 *His World Part 2 *Falchion *What has Passed and What Will Come John Smith 10: Final Fantasy Paradox appears as an ally, helping Chopper and Kevin when they are alone. Appearances *Blizzard (JSXFF) * Growth and Decay * Zombie World * Healing (JSXFF) Professor Paradox: Temporal Galaxies Paradox is the main character in this brand new spin-off based on his origin story, the accident and his first adventures. He will appear in every episode. Cassie 12: Omniverse Professor Paradox first appears in Cool, I am gonna fiddle with my Watch to return Cassie back to Earth one minute before Santanio transported her to Soma. He apparently knows about Santanio in the episode mentioned above.He has his Omniverse design when appearing, Such as in: *Outta control Ghost Crab! Ben 10: A New Series He looks like he does in UAF, but he still has the robotic arm from OV. Appearances *A New Adventure (BTANS) Appearances 'Chaturn 10: Fan Force ' *Origins of Chaturn, Part 1 *Origins of Chaturn, Part 2 *The Power of the Beast *Divide and Conquer *The Truth Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited *''99 For A Change (first reappearance) *Ben Quest'' *''Ben 10: Across the 23rd Dimension '' Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse *Surprise Visit (first reappearance) *The Chronian Invasion *Escape From the Infinimatrix *Ben 10: Ultimate Protector 4 Multi Omniverses *To The Past *Unexpected *When Things Are Altered Ben 10: The Omniwars *Away from the Future (first re-appearance) *A Man, My Son *10 Million Years, B.C *Sphinx Ben 10: The Time Wars Paradox is a main character, but is not supposed to be in all the episodes. Appearances *''The Time of War'' (first reapperance) Gallery Paradox.jpg|Professor Paradox in Ben 10: Alien Force Professor Paradox.jpg|Paradox in War of the Worlds Part 1 Paradox2.png|Paradox conducting Time Experiment with Hugo ProfParadox.jpg|Disgusted Paradox Professor paradox OV.png|Professor Paradox in Ben 10: Omniverse PARADOX VS. EON.JPG|Paradox in a sword fight with Eon ParadoxFaceConversation.jpg ParadoxFaceGumball.jpg Category:Ben 10: Alien Universe Chronology Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Supporting characters Category:Characters who broke the Fourth Wall Category:Hero Category:Heroes Category:Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse Category:John Smith 10 Category:Team Delta Category:Chaturn 10: Fan Force Category:Male Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:Canon Category:Time Traveler Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Power Category:Ben 10: Galactic Smash Category:Ben 10: Negative Rising Category:Ben 10: Negative Rising Characters Category:Humans Category:Human Males Category:Time travel Category:Crisis (Franchise)